


I swear I had no idea...

by pixie_rose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Summer, accidental phone calls, dialogue prompt, don't mess with your phone while you're sleepy, late June, surprised visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Malia has finally realised that her feelings for Stiles are more than just friendship.... she ends up calling him while half asleep at night.The next day, sick with worry, he turns up on her doorstep... one thing leads to another... could this be the start of something beautiful?





	I swear I had no idea...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moppipoika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moppipoika/gifts).



> Sorry, it is so late... please be nice this is my first Teen Wolf fic and it came immediately when I read your additional prompts. 
> 
> Happy Reading! Hope it was worth the wait - even though it is so short!

Malia had never been good at understanding her feelings. Which is why she was confused now. The more time she spent with Stiles the more time she wanted to spend with Stiles. He made her happy, happier than she could ever remember being. The only thing is, she didn't understand what this meant. She didn't want to lose her friendship with him, but could she stay friends if this was more? And how could she work out which it was? 

 

It was late on a balmy June night, Malia knew that she should be asleep and not binge-watching TV on Netflix, but she just couldn’t settle. She was messing with her phone too, not really paying attention to what she was doing…. That was until her phone started ringing, she looked down and saw Stiles’s face up on the screen. Oh, shit! She thought, why is he calling me? 

She paused her show as she accepted the call, “Hello,” she said. Shock and worry colouring her voice. 

“I had a missed call, what’s up?” Came his voice down the phone, he was sleepy. She could hear that. Which made her nervous and happy at the same time. 

“Oh,” when had she called him? “Were you asleep?” She asked as she laid herself down on her side. 

“Kinda, but that doesn’t matter.” He replied. Stifling a yawn as he spoke. Malia could hear it even though he tried to hide it. 

“I’m sorry, nothing’s wrong. I hadn’t even realized I called you really.” Malia breathed. Now she was talking to him she didn’t want to stop, but she also didn’t want to keep him awake. That wasn’t fair. 

“Okay,” Stiles said. “You sound wide awake still though. Are you sure there is nothing wrong.” 

“I am fine, just can’t settle is all.” 

“Okay…” Stiles' voice drifted off. “Do you mind if I go back to sleep then?” 

“No, not at all. Night” She said aloud. Meanwhile, inside she was saying the opposite. 

They hung up and Malia tried to focus back on her show… to no avail, her mind was solely on Stiles now. So she shut her laptop and flopped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She needed to work all this out, what did she want? 

 

Eventually, she settled down to sleep… her dreams filled with Stiles, no surprise there. It was past mid-day when she woke up. The sheet was tangled around her feet. She got up and padded towards her bathroom, going to shower and try to wake up. She ignored her phone and the twenty messages and missed calls on it. 

As she stepped back into her room, a towel wrapped around her head and clean clothes thrown on she heard her phone start ringing. She grabbed it off her bedside table and looked at the screen. It was Stiles again. She wasn’t fully awake and knew with what she realized about her feelings for him last night talking to him while sleepy was not going to be a good idea, so she rejected the call. 

She flopped down on her bed again. Why was this so hard? Was it like this for everyone? 

She turned her phone onto silent so she could think. That was when she saw all the messages and missed calls. 

 

> _ We need to talk _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Malia, please? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ What is wrong? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I didn’t imagine it, did I? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I’ll try again later, I hope you’re asleep…  _

 

Each of these was broken up with missed calls. It confused her, what was so important? She thought about firing off a quick text. Telling him she was just asleep and not to worry. But she wasn’t sure if he was worried, or what. So she decided against it. 

Pocketing her phone she got up and headed to the kitchen, food and coffee was in order if she was to feel awake at any point today. 

She had just finished eating her breakfast, of toast and peanut butter when there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be, as she wasn’t expecting any visitors. 

When she opened the door her jaw dropped. Stiles was stood on the doorstep. 

“Um,” He smiled sheepishly, dropping his hand back down to his side. He was clearly about to knock again. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Malia managed. Inside she was trying to work out what on earth he was doing here. 

“I wanted to come and see if you were okay.” He said, running his hand through his hair, he looked nervous. 

“I’m okay,” Malia said, nodding her head. Hoping he believed her, because she was okay, well kind of. “Do you, uh, want to come in?” She asked, remembering that was the normal thing to do when someone called round. She stepped back to let him actually come in. 

“Thanks,” he said as he stepped into the house.

Malia shut the door and headed back into the kitchen, not even looking back to see if he was following her. She could hear that he was. Stiles wasn’t the lightest of foot. 

 

Malia put her used bowl in the sink and refilled her mug with fresh coffee. She turned to offer Stiles a drink and laughed. “Make yourself at home why don’t you.” He was sat at the kitchen table like it was his home. “Do you want a drink or something?” She asked. 

“A coke would be great,” he said. “If you have any.” 

She moved to the fridge and got a can out and put it and a glass in front of him. He didn’t have to use the glass, but the option was there. 

She sat in the chair opposite him and took a deep breath, “Stiles, why are you really here?” 

“I said, I wanted to come and see if you were okay…” 

“But why?” Malia asked, confused. “You must have had a reason.” 

“You weren’t replying to my texts.” 

“I was asleep…” she said. “Then I went for a shower and got my breakfast. I just hadn’t had a chance.” There were butterflies in her stomach, he was that worried about her? What did that mean? 

“Oh,” he said, his face turning red as a strawberry. “Sorry.” 

“Stiles…” Malia started, not knowing where she was going, or what she wanted to even say. “I’m sorry for last night. And this morning.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He looked her straight in the eye as he was saying it, trying to show her how much he meant it, but it just made her stupidly uncomfortable instead… it made her want to kiss him! She quickly shook her head to come back to her senses and got up. 

She moved into the den and flicked on the TV. He soon followed her. They sat in front of the TV for half an hour in companionable silence. Malia wasn’t really focused on the TV her mind was on how close to her he was, how well she could smell him — he smelt like engine oil and mint, two smells that have reminded her of Stiles from the moment that she met him. She scooted herself closer to him and felt his arm, which was along the back of the sofa, fall around her shoulder. She lent into him, comfortable. She whispered, “I could get used to this.” 

“What was that?” Stiles asked. Malia blushed, she hadn’t meant for him to hear her. 

“I said, that I could get used to this.” 

“What?”

Malia took a deep breath as she sat up. She tucked her legs up underneath herself as she turned to face him. “This,” she said motioning between them. “Us being together, alone, away from the group.” She could feel that she was going to begin babbling if she didn’t shut up, just like she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as her embarrassment levels rose. 

His mouth formed a perfect O shape as the meaning of her words dawned on her, instead of talking he pulled her towards him and kissed her square on the mouth. Which completely took her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands finding the curls of his hair at the back of his head, and she buried them inside it. 

When they finally broke apart she heard him whisper, “wow.”

All she could say was… “I definitely didn’t expect that.” She smiled and moved back beside him on the sofa, but not moving so far away that they weren’t still touching. “I swear I had no idea this would happen when I pressed the call button last night.”

“Are…” Stiles’ grin fell from his face. “Are you happy about it?”

“Definitely,” Malia replied before pulling him towards her and kissing him again. 


End file.
